Logan's Daughter
by Children of Darkness
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, her mutant powers surface, but one problem. She's adopted, and Charlie doesn't like mutants. How much trouble can the young witch get into? HP/XMEN/Twilight crossover.
1. Prologue

Logan's Daughter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Prologue

Bella P.O.V.

"You- you don't want me?" I asked. _Show him!_ A voice in my head whispered. _He won't leave if he knows you are a witch!_

Edward shook his head. "No Bella. Just promise me you'll stay safe, for Charlie's sake. And in return, I'll promise you that you'll never see me or my family again. It'll be as if we never existed."

I could only nod. Then, he kissed my forehead, and was gone. I slid down the tree I was leaning against. They were gone. I was nothing more than a pet to them. How could I have not seen it? They didn't love me. I was just a passing interest to them. The realisation made me angry. And that anger triggered something inside of me. It felt as if there was something in me, breaking through chains, and the anger I was feeling was giving it the strength to do so. As the last of the chains fell away, strength flooded through me, and I felt a pain begin in my hands. I curled them into fists, just as three bone like protrusions forced their way out from between my knuckles, slowly. When they stopped I saw that they were claws.

I knew what had happened. I had become a mutant. I'd read about them in school. They weren't magical, but they weren't muggle either. That meant that it wasn't a breach of the Statue of secrecy to tell them about the Wizarding world.

I willed the claws back in, and when they went in, and the wounds they left healed over almost instantly.

When I felt as if no one would notice that something was off, I stood up, and began walking back to the house. When I got there, he was waiting for me, with several men, who I didn't know.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, you're a mutant." Charlie said.

"I know, I just found out."

"I could put up with the other things, but this is just one step too far."

"What are you talking about Charlie?" I asked, scared.

"If I had known that your father was a mutant, and that you were going to develop the gene, Renee and I would never have adopted you. These men are here to take you off my hands."

"What- but Charlie-"

"If I had known, then I would have turned that Dumbledore man down. We would have gone to a normal adoption agency instead." His tone was harsh.

"I'll move out- you won't ever see me again- just don't make me go with these men. Please!"

I felt a prick in the back of my neck. I reached behind me, and felt a dart. My vision blurred, and the ground rushed to meet me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Isabella P.O.V

I didn't know how long I had been in this place. It felt like years, but in reality, it had to be a little under a month, I just wasn't sure. When I had come to, I had found myself in a cell. My wand had been taken, and I had been left in here, alone and in the dark. The cell was small. There was nothing in it except me. I used one side to curl up and sleep, and then, the furthest corner from where I slept corner, I had to use as a toilet.

The first thing that happened to me after I woke up stopped my heart beat for thirty seconds. Two guards came in. Both of them had large guns and were wearing bullet proof armour. They pulled me to my feet and dragged me to my feet and out of the cell. I didn't know where they were carrying me, but when I saw the tank of water, it became clear, I was an experiment. I struggled, but they managed to get me strapped down onto the table that was suspended above the tank. They stuffed a sort of breathing apparatus into my mouth, and lowered me into the water. Whirring drills started to come towards me, and they drilled into me. The pain was excruciating. I felt liquid metal coat my entire skeleton and harden and set around it. Through it all, I kept in mind a pair of topaz eyes, but I didn't know which member of the family they belonged to. I felt my heart stop, and for a while, I was floating, out of pain, above my body. Then I returned to it. All my muscles felt like jelly, and I was barely aware as I was raised out of the tank and pulled roughly off the table and thrown back in the cell.

Since then, it had been test, after test, after test. Sometimes they were just blood tests, but they were still rough. The scientists didn't care about how rough they were when they were when they took samples of my blood. To them, I was nothing more than an interesting object for study. Not an individual.

Then there were the physical tests that lasted for hours until I collapsed in exhaustion. The only thing it told me was that I was no longer clumsy. I was quick on my feet, and graceful. When I wasn't tired to the point of passing out. I was forced to run through an ever changing mechanical maze, if I stopped for too long, I would receive an electric shock. Then there were the tests where I was hooked up to electrodes and my bodies responses were recorded when put under different situations. The freezing cold, burning hot, or large electric currents.

I knew Edward said that I was considered a pet to them, but I couldn't help hoping that Alice would have a vision of what was happening to me, and they would come and rescue me. Like when James was about to kill me. Edward rescued me then. Why not now?

But each time I fell asleep, and woke up again, I lost a little bit of hope that I was ever going to get out of here. That I was ever going to see the sun again. I started to truly believe what Edward had said. That I was nothing to them.

That meant I was unloved. No doubt Charlie had told Renee about me being a mutant by now, and she would hate me too. No one would miss me. Charlie could tell people in Forks that I had gone to live with Renee, and they wouldn't question it. Who would question the chief of police?

So, I lay in the darkness of my cell in despair. No one was coming for me. My real parents didn't care, and neither did my adopted ones. And the Cullens had left me behind. I was as good as dead to all of them. I may as well not exist.

I lost track of time fully, and only had two things to distinguish between. My time in darkness, and my time being experimented on.

I don't know how long after this, that the door opened suddenly, and light streamed into the cell, blinding me, as it always did. But this was wrong. I hadn't been in here all that long, had i? How long had it been since the last session? Long enough for them to come and get me once more? Or were they changing what they were doing.

But instead of the usual two guards, there was only one. But, he wasn't dressed like the others. No bullet proof armour. Just black jeans, top, boots and a long black coat. Who was he? What had changed? What was going on?

I didn't know why, but a spark of hope lit in my heart in that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Chapter 2

Isabella P.O.V

The man looked down at my curled up form, and in two strides, he was by my side. He placed a clawed hand on my forehead, checking for a temperature, I think.

"Is your name Isabella Marie?" He asked.

I frowned.

"Yes or no, is that your name?" He asked.

I nodded. How did he know? He seemed to sniff the air for a moment. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out my wand.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"It seems as if you share something with both your parents then. Come on." He pocketed my wand again and reached down under me, and picked me up gently. He cradled me in his arms, before turning and walking out of the cell. There were others out in the corridor, but I couldn't make them out as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep and, for some reason, I felt safe with this man. Couldn't I just sleep? And deal with whatever happened later?

People were talking around me. I only heard snippets of the conversations. "Dumbledore… turn her… Logan first."

I didn't understand what they were saying. All I knew, was I was being carried. The rhythm of the steps of the person carrying me was soothing. I started to loose my grip on consciousness. It didn't take me long, before I slipped into darkness.

When I came to, I immediately realised that I was lying on something soft. It had been so long since I'd been on anything soft. It had been so long since I'd felt comfortable, or warm. I felt the blankets that were around me, cocooning most of my body. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was too comfortable.

"You awake yet?" A bell like voice asked. I moaned and allowed my eyes to flutter open. To the side of the bed I was on, was a girl who looked around thirteen. She had blond hair, a pale voice, and blood red eyes. I rocketed up into a sitting position, and instantly threw up my Occlumency shields, in case she was gifted.

The girl smiled. "I guess I'm not the first of my kind that you've met, huh?" she asked.

"No. You're not."

"Well you don't have to worry about me hurting you, or any other vampires from Volturi. We get on well with your family. Have done for years. They've helped us out several times in the past."

"My- my family?" I asked.

She looked up just as the door opened. In stepped the man from before. But his blue eyes indicated that he was no Vampire.

"I'll take it from here, Jane."

"Of course." Jane replied, still smiling. She stood up and left the room, brushing past the man as she did so. The door closed behind her, and the man came further into the room, and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled. "I'm Victor Creed. Your uncle."

"What?"

"You heard. I've been looking for you for years. Your father, my younger brother, looked for you for a while, but then he lost his memory completely, but has only recently gotten it back."

"But, why would you look for me? I was found by a man who couldn't look after me, abandoned on the side of the road, who then gave me to the people who raised me!"

Victor's face darkened. "Was this man's name, by any chance, Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, confused. He looked quite scary.

"Thought so. Your dad and I were working for a man named Stryker, when your dad got involved with a woman from Britain. After several months, she dropped a hell of a bomb shell on him. Not only was she a witch, but she was also pregnant with his child. He was thrilled. It took him a while to get used to the whole magic thing, but the fact that he was going to be a dad, meant allot to him. Not long after you were born, your mother was called back to Britain, to fight in some war against some Dark Lord. She never came back. All we got was a copy of the wizarding newspaper, and inside it, were the names of all those who'd lost their lives. Your mother's was among them. Jimmy was devastated. But he had you. She'd left you with him, not wanting you involved with the war. A few months later, a man named Dumbledore turned up. Said he'd come to take you to your grandparents on your mothers side. Like hell that was going to happen. We both threatened to kill him and he turned on the spot and apparated away. We heard a crack come from the room you were in, and rushed to see what was happening, just to see Dumbledore apparate out, taking you with him. We never left you, Isabella. Hell, give me half the chance, and Dumbledore's throat would be a separate thing from his body." Victor held up a hand showing five wicked sharp claws.

"So, I was never abandoned?" I asked in shock.

Victor shook his head. "There's no way in hell that would have happened."

"So, what now?" I asked.

"There are some clean clothes for you in the closet. The bathrooms through there," He pointed, "and, once you're dressed, we'll go get you some proper food. I doubt they fed you properly in that facility did they?"

I shook my head and he stood up. "I'll be outside." He said. With that he left the room. I got out of the bed, and stretched. I felt so much better than I had in quite some time. Except I was still hungry. I didn't have much to eat in the cell. Only scraps thrown my way to keep me alive, so that I would be able to go through the tests.

I went to the closet and grabbed the only set of clothes on there. It was a simple outfit. A blue long sleeved top, dark blue jeans, a black sweater, underwear, trainers and a black baseball cap. I grabbed the lot, minus the hat and walked into the bathroom. I dumped the clothes on the floor, and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to heat up, and then I undressed, and stepped under the water. I closed my eyes as the water cascaded onto my head and shoulders, and down my back, massaging away any tension that remained in my muscles. I took a good look at my body, and didn't see any marks from my time at the facility. I grabbed the shampoo. It was the kind you get in hotels, so I wasn't in someone's house or apartment. I rubbed it into my hair and then I grabbed the body wash and washed my whole body. I felt so much better, highlighting how long it had been since I had had a shower. I stayed in the shower for quite a while. When I stepped out of the shower, I realised how cold it was out of the shower. I quickly used the towels to dry off and got dressed. I picked up the hair dryer that was on the wall, and dried my hair.

I left the bathroom, and grabbed the cap off the bed, where I had dropped it earlier. I walked out of the room. Victor was leaning against the wall opposite the door. He smiled when I walked out of the room. He reached into his coat and pulled out my wand again.

"I held onto it for you." He said giving it to me.

"Thanks." I took it, and when my hand gripped the handle, and warmth spread through my fingers. I waved it, and red sparks came out the end.

"That feels good." I said to myself.

Victor pulled the cap from my hand and placed it on my head, pulling it quite low down. "Keep it on. I don't want anyone seeing your face until we get to your dad. There's no telling who's working for who. You don't want to end up back in that facility, do you?"

I shook my head. "Come on then. The restraint downstairs is still serving breakfast."

Victor pushed himself off the wall, and I realised just how tall he was. We began walking. "Victor, what's the date?" I asked.

"December fifth, why?"

"2010?"

"Yeah."

"Then I was only in that place for a little under three months. It feels like longer."

"It would. Being kept in the dark, in complete silence, apart from the times you would've been dragged out of it, would have caused you to loose track of the time. And even when you were out of the cell, you only saw the artificial lightings, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I said. "So, where are we going, after breakfast?"

"Westchester, New York. It's where your dad's at. He's got himself a place, teaching at a school for mutants. You should be just fine there."

I nodded, and we continued downstairs in silence.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Chapter 3

Isabella P.O.V

"So, how did you end up in that facility?" Victor asked as we ate.

"It was about a week after my birthday. My boyfriend of the time, Edward, came to the house. He was in a strange mood. Do you know what Jane is?"

"A Vampire you mean?"

"Yeah, well so is Edward. On my birthday, I got a paper cut, from opening a present. I was over his place, with him and his family, and well his brother Jasper tried to take a bite out of me. Edward pushed me over the piano, and I hit glass. I got cuts all over me, and most of the family, apart from Carlisle, the father figure, almost lost it. They got out of the room before anyone else could take a snap at me, and Carlisle stitched me up. He's a doctor. The next few days, none of the Cullen children showed up for school. Then, a week later, Edward turned up. He said he wanted to talk with me. So, we walked into the forest a little bit. Just enough so that we couldn't be seen. He told me that he and his family were leaving. I was stupid, and thought that it meant me too. He then told me that he didn't want me. That I had been nothing more than a pet to them, and a passing interest to him, because my blood sang to him and my mind was the only one he couldn't read. He then left me, standing there alone. It set off my mutation. When I went back to the house, Charlie, the man who was my adoptive father, was waiting for me. There were other men there too. He said that I was a mutant, and that he could put up with the other things, meaning me being a witch, but he couldn't put up with me being a mutant. He said that if he'd known my real father had been a mutant, and I was going to develop the gene, he wouldn't have taken me from Dumbledore in the first place. He said that the men that were there were there to 'take me off his hands'. I begged him not to let them take me, but the next thing I new, there was a prick in the back of my neck. I reached behind me, felt the dart, and collapsed. I woke up in the facility." I looked up at Victor to see his face was an emotionless mask, but I could tell that he was seething with anger underneath.

"So your adoptive father just handed you over to them, without a second thought?" He asked, in a deadly calm voice.

I nodded. I could see a calculating look in his eyes.

"What's his name and job, and where does he live?"

"Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington." I answered. "Why?"

"No reason." He answered, but something told me that Forks was going to need a new Chief of Police sometime soon. "Have you noticed anything different Isabella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your senses. Are they sharper? Can you see better? Hear better? Smell better?"

I concentrated, and realised that I was able to pick out scents and conversations in different rooms. And every thing around me did have a better clarity than before. "Yes, but, how? How is this possible?"

"You are a feral mutant, like me, and your dad. You also have a healing factor, and, if I'm not mistaken, claws?"

I nodded. "They come out from between my knuckles."

"Like your dad then." Victor said.

"What's he like?" I asked. "My dad, I mean."

"He always tries to do the right thing. For a while before he lost his memories, we didn't get on. We haven't really talked since then. But I can tell he hasn't changed much. Got a hell of a temper on him too. We both do. And he's protective of those he cares about. Most people call him Logan, but I've always known him as Jimmy. He's probably started looking for you again. Probably looking in all the wrong places too." Victor chuckled. "You don't have to worry about him not accepting you, kid. You're his daughter. He aint gonna reject you. You've been missing for years. He failed to keep you safe. We both did. Jimmy's not one to let that slide. He'll take you back no problem."

"You're sure?" I asked quietly.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of when it comes to my little brother, it's that. Granted, he may try and kill me before he takes notice of who's with me, but I'm sure when he does notice you, he won't be letting you out of his sight for a while. He'll be that over protective of you." Victor assured. "You all done?" he pointed at my plate, which was empty.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's go then. The others are meeting us outside by the car."

We stood, and left the restaurant, which was no problem, seeing that Victor had paid for our food on his black credit card after we had ordered.

When we stepped outside, I saw that it was rainy and overcast. It didn't matter to me. I was _outside_! In the _fresh air_! Something that I never thought that I would feel again.

A smile came to my lips as I breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

A horn honked, and I looked over to see a tall vampire leaning through the window of a black jeep to reach the horn, to honk it. He waved to us, and I saw Jane come up to his side. Victor and I walked over to them and Victor made the introductions.

"Isabella, this is Demitri, and you've already met Jane. They're members of the Volturi. Jane, Demitri, this is my niece, Isabella."

"Good to see you're awake, and looking less pale, Isabella." Demitri said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. The both of you. Aren't the Volturi the equivalent to vampire royalty?" I asked.

"Yeah." Demitri said. "Jane and I are members of the guard. We've known Logan and Victor for around eighty years. Owe them both a fair few favours to. So, we and a few others offered to help track you down. They've gone back to Volterra. Jane and I stayed. That way, you disappear again, I can track you down. I'm a tracker, the best one there is." He sounded pleased, but I remembered my last encounter with a tracker. "So, should we hit the road?" Demitri asked Victor.

"Definitely. We should make it to New York by midnight if we drive fast enough." Victor said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Demitri said. "All right, everyone in!"

I climbed into the back seat. When we hit the highway, something Demitri had said hit me. "How could you know them for eighty years?" I asked.

"It's the healing factor." Victor said. "It stops us from ageing. Your dad and I have been knocking around since before the civil war."

"Now I know who to come to when I have questions for my History homework." I laughed. Everyone else in the car laughed too.

I passed the time mostly by talking to Jane. Her power may do the same thing as the cruciatus curse, but she was a riot to be around. She managed to coax my experience with the Cullen's out of me. At the end, she said she wanted to rip them apart. Then she told me about why Dumbledore had kidnapped me.

"He knew you were going to be a witch and a mutant. He wanted us to turn you when your mutant abilities surfaced, so that he'd have a particularly gifted vampire on his side when Voldemort returned. We said we would, but we knew who your father was so; we actually had no intention of doing anything of the sort. We prefer Logan to Dumbledore big time."

"Well… thanks I guess." I said.

"No problem." Jane said, bouncing in her seat. She reminded me slightly of Alice, but she seemed more likely to take my opinions on clothes into account.

We stopped a few times for various reasons, but around tenish, I slipped off to sleep. I had another peaceful sleep, so I was a bit moody when Jane shook me awake, while it was still dark. "We're here." She said.

I peered out the front window of the car, and saw a pair of large gates, and beyond them I saw what looked like a mansion.

"Good thing I called ahead." Victor said, looking at the lights that were still on in the building. He leaned out the window and pressed the intercom button. "Creed party." He said.

Someone replied, but I wasn't listening. This was it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own nothing!

Chapter 4

Isabella P.O.V

The gates opened, and Demitri put the car in gear, and started up the drive. When we reached the mansion, we all got out of the car. Victor led the way up steps, and just as he reached the doors, they opened, revealing a man and a woman. The woman had pure white hair, but looked African, and the man was a bit shorter than Victor, his dark hair was peaked, and he was muscular. He looked rather rugged.

"Victor." The man said gruffly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to visit my little brother now Jimmy?" Victor asked with a dark chuckle. The man growled.

I stiffened slightly, and the truth finally hit me, I was about to be introduced to my father.

"I'm not here for a fight Jimmy. You'll never guess who I've brought with me." He turned slightly, and I stepped forward, into the light, taking off the cap as I did so.

"Isabella?" he choked.

I nodded. He took a few strides forward, and enveloped me in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never find you." He said quietly.

Everything hit me at once. From Edward's and Charlie's rejections of me, to my time at the facility. I saw every single thing the scientists had done to me. And then I realised that I was with my real dad. The world span and I blacked out. My last thought as blackness came, was why me?

* * *

I was in a cage and my whole body ached. The room the cage was in was dark and cold. I heard a door open somewhere, and footsteps approach. Someone leant down in front of the bars.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Edward, you have to help me."

"Why would I do that? You mean nothing to me. Charlie was right to hand you over to those scientists. Goodbye Bella."

His topaz eyes glinted coldly, and he straightened up and turned away. Men came, and unlocked the cage; they grabbed me by the arms, and roughly pulled me out. They dragged me to another room, and I saw a cold metal table in the centre, the kind pathologists use. One of the men drew his gun.

"NO!" I screamed. I sat up suddenly, my eyes flying open, and found myself being held by someone in a soothing manner. I started to sob. Someone was holding me against their chest, and was stroking my hair.

"Shh, Isabella. It's alright, your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." A voice said.

Sobs continued to rack my body as I cried, and whoever was holding me kept trying to soothe me. After a while, it worked, and I calmed down, and my sobs became sniffs. "You ok, kiddo?" a gruff voice asked.

I nodded. There was something vaguely familiar about that voice. I looked up and my eyes locked with someone else's. They were the exact same as mine. I pulled back a little, to see my biological dad, with concern all across his face.

"Isabella?" He said. I then realised that he had said something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"I asked you what happened. Victor said he found you in a facility, but he didn't elaborate."

I frowned, trying to think on how to explain what they had done to me. I then held up my hands and curled them into fists. I let my claws out. The last time I had seen these, they were bone. Now, they were metal.

"Adamantium." He said. "They got to you too?"

I nodded, and brought the claws back in. He held up one of his hands, and let out three clothes that were identical to mine, just a little longer.

"You spent time in a facility too?" I asked.

"No. I was tricked into getting the procedure done willingly. Long story short, I blew up a similar facility to where I got it done, got shot in the head, and lost my memories. Only had them back a couple of weeks. But I swear, I would have come for you had I known. I wouldn't have left you there Isabella."

I nodded. "So… what am I supposed to call you?" I asked.

"Well, if you're not too uncomfortable with it, dad?" he suggested.

"Ok." I said, smiling. I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you're safe Isabella." Dad said. "Storm's left you some of her clothes that could fit you. It'll keep you going until we get to go shopping, and get you some of your own things."

I smiled. "That was nice of her. You'll have to point her out, so I can thank her. Sorry about passing out last night by the way."

"Don't worry about it Isabella. The Professor said that it was because you were overwhelmed with everything. It's understandable."

"Yeah." I said. "Three months ago, I was dating a Vampire, and thought I was the daughter of the Forks Chief of police, and now I know that my whole life was a lie." I said.

"It'll be fine Isabella. Wait, what do you mean, dating a Vampire?" dad asked.

So, I told him about moving to Forks, and meeting the Cullens, and Edward. I went on to tell him about how we started dating, not long after the Port Angeles incident, all the way to the baseball game and James.

"He bit you? You were human then though. How are you not…?"

"Edward sucked out the venom." I answered. I looked down at my wrist, and noticed that the scar had gone. "The scar's gone." I said.

"It would be. You can heal. It's what allowed you to survive the bonding process."

"Oh. Right." I rubbed the back of my neck, sheepishly.

Dad laughed. "It's an easy thing to forget you can do at first, but, in the end, you can get a bit reckless."

"You say that as if you've had experience."

"A few years, going from bar to bar cage fighting, exposing myself a few times, would be the lighter examples of what I've done."

"Some role model you are." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Dad laughed, and messed up my hair. I pulled away from his arm, and shook my head. Then I looked around the room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My room. Yours should be ready by now, but it wasn't last night, so I put you in here. I slept on the couch."

"You could have put me on the couch. I wouldn't have cared. It's better than nothing, which is what I've had for close to three months now."

"Three months? That's how long you were in the facility for?" dad asked.

"Just a little bit under it." I admitted. "Charlie, the guy who adopted me, handed me over to them the day my abilities surfaced."

"He handed you over? Not a second thought about it?" Dad was shaking in anger.

"He did. Before I could pull out my wand, they drugged me. I woke up there and, well…" I trailed off and held up my hands.

Dad nodded, a distant look in his eyes, and then he looked at me, smiled reassuringly, and pulled me into a one arm hug.

"You don't have to worry about anything hurting you now Isabella. You're safe here."

"I know dad." I said.

"The clothes are on the chest of drawers. Feel free to use the shower."

"Alright, thanks dad."

"There's no need to thank me Isabella. Get dressed, we'll have breakfast, and I'll introduce you to some people, then we'll go get you some new things."

I smiled at him.

"I'll wait outside." Dad said. He gave me another one armed hug, and kissed my forehead, before standing up, and walking out of the room.

I stood up and walked over to the clothes, noticing my wand was beside them. I grabbed them all, and wandered through the only door that could lead to the bathroom. I put the clothes and my wand on the empty surface beside the sink, and turned to the shower.

I quickly showered, dried, and dressed, using my wand to dry my hair. then I went out to meet dad, and start my new life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review. We like reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: own nothing!**

Chapter 5

Isabella P.O.V

Dad led me straight to the kitchen, pointing some things out on the way. When we reached the kitchen, there were only two others there. Both of them were girls. One had brown hair with white highlights at the front; the other had dark brown, layered, hair. They were both talking. Or, more realistically, the second girl was talking _at_ the first about something. The first girl looked up, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Logan. New student?" she asked.

"Hey Rogue. And, yeah. Isabella, this is Rogue and Kitty Pryde. Rogue, Kitty, this is Isabella, my daughter." Dad said.

The two girls' eyes widened. "I didn't peg you as the parental type Logan." Kitty said, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, well, I haven't long had my memories back have I?"

"You didn't change into a father figure when you got them back, either." Kitty said.

"Hey, when I lost my memories, Isabella was two."

"So you didn't see her since then?" Kitty asked. "That means you were raised by your mom?" She looked at me.

A look of sadness quickly flashed across Dad's face. "Well, no." I said. "I was kinda, adopted."

Dad snorted. "Kidnapped is more like it. I actually haven't seen Isabella since she was a few months old." It sounded more like an apology to me, than an explanation to them, and I wasn't the only one who heard his tone of voice. Rogue quickly changed the topic.

"So, Isabella, what's your mutation?" She asked, smiling at me.

"The same as dads, I guess." I answered.

I saw dad rummaging in the cupboards, getting food out, and saw Rogue's and Kitty's identical looks of horror. I quickly guessed that this meant that the building was probably going to burn down soon. I rushed over, pulled the pans and ingredients away from him, and started to prepare food.

"You go sit down; I know when someone's more likely to burn the place down than cook something." I said.

He muttered something under his breath and I heard laughter from the two girls.

"Put in your place by your own daughter, Jimmy?" Victor asked coming into the kitchen.

"Shut it Victor." Dad said.

"Feeling better Isabella?" He asked me.

I answered without looking at him. "Much better, thank you." I said. "And why do I get the feeling that I'd be getting you away from the cooking too?"

"She has you spot on Victor." Dad said.

"You have a mouth on you kid." Victor said.

"She's your niece Victor, what do you expect?"

"You're blaming it on me, Jimmy?"

"She's known you longer." Dad said.

"By a day."

"Don't try killing each other. You'd be at it all day." I said.

"Like that's never happened before." Victor said sarcastically. "Civil war, ring any bells?"

"And we were supposed to be on the same side, too." Dad said.

"Did we miss something?" Rogue asked.

I turned round, and saw that both Rogue and Kitty looked confused. "This is where you realise the true meaning of the term dysfunctional family." Victor said. "Victor Creed. His older brother." He jerked his head at dad.

"Kitty Pride."

"Rogue."

They were both stunned. They had obviously never thought that dad had any family, and then two come along at once. "Are you having anything, Victor?" I asked.

"Already ate, I have to get going. There's something I need to take care of."

"He's the chief of police." I said.

"I wouldn't give a damn if the guy was the president. He'd still be dead by the time I was through with him." Victor said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Dad asked.

I plated up the food. "Charlie." I put a plate in front of him and sat down at the island, and began eating, not looking at anyone.

"Wait for a while, and I'll join you." Dad said.

"You have too much going for you, Jimmy. If I'm seen, it's easy enough for me to go on the run, and lye low until everything blows over. Why risk having to pull Isabella out of this place? It's the best place for her, instead of on the run, where it's harder to keep her hidden from Stryker. A new student in a school is going to draw attention."

"You haven't gotten worse at arguing in your old age Victor." Dad said. "Scare him a bit first."

"Don't I always?" Victor asked. "No one hands my niece over to be an experiment." With that, Victor turned and left the room.

I could feel Kitty's and Rogue's eyes on me.

"You ok, kiddo?" dad asked.

I nodded. "Even though I was there when he did it, I still can't believe that he actually just let them take me. All those years, he raised me as his own, then my mutant powers develop, and he hates me."

"That part's normal," Kitty said, "but he gave you up to be experimented on?"

"That's sick." Rogue said. She looked disgusted. Then she met my eyes, and smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to worry about people like that here. It's a cool place."

I smiled back at her. I could tell that I was going to be great friends with both her and Kitty.

The woman from last night walked in then, talking to Jane. They both saw me and smiled.

"Good morning Isabella." Jane said.

"Hey Jane." I said, smiling at her because she seemed bouncy. "You seem… hyper." I stated cautiously.

"I heard something about shopping." She said.

"Shopping?" Kitty asked. "Who's going shopping?"

"Thanks Jane." Dad said. "Now, it's going to take all day."

"It was going to take all day any way." Jane said. "I was going to drag Izz around all the shops, just to make sure she has a proper wardrobe!"

I groaned. Just great. I hated shopping! Dad rolled his eyes at Jane.

"OOH! Can I come?" Kitty asked.

"If she's coming, I'll come too. I'll try and rein her in." Rogue offered. "But I don't know what I can do with two shop aholics."

"I'll be there too." The woman said. "We may be able to manage them together." She looked at me, smiling. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Ororo Monroe, a.k.a Storm." She introduced herself.

"Hi. Thanks for letting me borrow…" I indicated to the clothes I was wearing.

"That's alright." She waved her hand. "You needed them more than me. I have loads."

"Still, thank you."

She nodded. "So, it seems that it's gone from three, to four, to six. Is there anyone else we need to invite?" Storm asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Jubilee's with her family, and the guys wouldn't care."

"Well, you two finish eating, and then all of you can meet me in the garage. We'll have to take a van." Storm said. She smiled at all of the occupants, and left the room.

"Today just got a whole lot longer, didn't it?" I asked.

"It'll be fun!" Jane said.

"Why do I all ways attract people who are obsessed with shopping?" I asked. "And two of them are Vamps!"

"I'm lost again." Kitty said.

"Oops." I said. I looked at Jane. "Sorry."

She waved her hand, smiling. "They're mutants. It's alright to tell them. I'm a vampire. So is my friend Demitri. Isabella also knew a few before her mutant abilities surfaced. The Cullens." Jane sneered at the name, as if it was something dirty.

"Vampires exist?" Rogue asked.

"Yep. So do Werewolves."

"Don't forget witches and wizards." I said, placing my wand on the counter, letting the girls see it. I then put it back in my jacket pocket.

Dad stood up and grabbed both our empty plates, and stuck them in the dish washer, with other dirty dishes. He turned it on. "Probably best to go." He said. "Don't want Storm to come looking for us."

Kitty and Rogue stood up hurriedly at the thought. I laughed.

"You don't want to see Storm mad." Kitty said.

Rogue grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me to my feet. "Come. On!"

I laughed even harder at this, and followed the two girls out of the kitchen, dad and Jane on either side of me.

The garage was filled with different types of vehicles. "That's allot of cars." I said. But it wasn't just cars. It was bike's, vans, Jeeps and trucks too. Storm was waiting for us by a van. She tossed the keys to dad.

"You're driving Logan." She smiled.

We all piled in, and left for the nearest mall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Chapter 6

Isabella P.O.V

When we reached the mall, Kitty and Jane dragged Rogue and me into the shops, with dad and Storm trailing behind us. So much for Storm's help with controlling Jane and Kitty.

Rogue managed to get us into Hot Topic early on mind, and it was where I got most of my own clothes from. I found that I preferred the gothic style of clothes to other kinds. But I did get a few other things from other shops; you have to have a bit of variety, after all. I found that shopping with Rogue, Kitty and Jane was much more fun than any other shopping experience I'd ever had. It wasn't a frenzy like it was with Alice, and I was actually allowed my opinion on clothes, not just based on whether they would make me look good.

Dad told me to get whatever I wanted to and that that statement didn't just extend to clothes. He bought me a CD player, an I-pod and a mobile phone, and told me to feel free to get any CD's or books that I wanted. The girls helped me pick out books and CD's. Jane and Rogue introduced me to a few bands and artists that I hadn't listened to before. These included 'Evanescence' and 'Night Wish'.

I was having the time of my life by lunch. We went to the food court and grabbed a table. After all of us, minus Jane, bought food, Kitty, Rogue, Jane and me started planning what shops to hit next, Storm putting in some in put every so often.

Dad stood up. "I'll be back in five." He walked off, in the direction of the toilets.

We continued our conversation, when I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

"Bella?"

I turned around, and looked up at none other than Alice Cullen. "Alice." I said, wearily.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes flicked to Jane, and then back to me. "What are you doing here with a Volturi?"

"Jane's a friend, Alice." I said icily. I stood up slowly, and turned to face her completely.

"Hang on a sec." Alice said, seemingly not hearing what I said. She disappeared, and reappeared a moment later, Edward at her side. I groaned internally.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be in Forks!"

"Should I have stayed there my whole life Edward?" I asked. He looked taken aback.

Edward surveyed the people behind me. His eyes settled on Jane, and he tensed.

"Bella, get behind me." He said, so that only I could hear, well, Jane and Alice could too, but they were Vampires.

"You can't tell me what to do, Edward. Like I told Alice, Jane's my friend. She helped me out of a bad situation. I'm not in any danger from Jane."

"Don't be stupid Bella." Edward said. He grabbed my wrist, and I heard Storm, Jane, Kitty and Rogue rise to their feet.

"You want to let me go Edward." I said through gritted teeth. A growl built up in my chest, and it ripped out of my throat. Edward and Alice looked at me in surprise. They quickly recovered, however. Edward went to start and try to pull me away, when my dad appeared. He gripped Edwards's wrist tightly. I saw Edward wince in pain, and look at dad.

"You want to let Isabella go bub, if you know what's good for you, at least."

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

"Her father. Now, let her go."

Edward laughed. "You're not. I've met her father. His name's Charlie Swan and he's the Chief of police in Forks."

"I was adopted Edward. But you didn't stick around long enough for me to tell you, did you?"

Edward stared at me, incredulously.

"It's in your best interests to let my daughter go, bub. I've trained with Felix Volturi, and have been known to be able to beat him in a fight, too. At least, I did the last few times we spared together. Each time it took him quite a while to heal over."

Edward looked at him for a moment, and then he released my wrist. "Bella-" he began.

"First off, Edward," I interrupted, "its Isabella now. Secondly, don't try and tell me what to do. You tried that once. It's not happening again. Good bye Edward. Alice." I turned my back to them, and sat back down.

I heard the pair leave, and the others sat down. I could see rogue was playing with one of her gloves, which she was wearing.

"Who were they?" Kitty asked.

"Edward and Alice Cullen. My ex and his sister. Both of them are vamps."

"They prefer a 'vegetarian' diet though." Jane said. "It's why their eyes are topaz. They only feed on animal blood."

"I take it you don't like them then?" Rogue asked.

Jane snorted. "It's not natural. And Alice has visions of the future. Had she looked, Izz would never have ended up in that facility. Well, that is if they actually cared about her."

We slipped into an uneasy silence, and after a while, decided to return to the mansion.

When we got there, we were greeted by Jean Grey, she was the school doctor, and a telekinetic, with some telepathic abilities. She told me that my room was ready. Dad and I separated from the others and wandered upstairs, back to the rooms.

"Yours is next to mine." Dad said.

I smiled. "That's great dad!" I said.

"I think its better. Especially after your nightmare last night. I can get to you and wake you up, without anyone else doing it. You may bring out your claws without realising."

I nodded, as we stopped in front of a door. Dad opened the door for me, and I stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 7

Isabella P.O.V

The inside of the room was large. The walls were a cream colour, and there was a comfortable bed against one wall. The carpet was also a cream colour, and there was a desk, a chest of drawers, a book shelf, and a large wardrobe. The room also had an on-suite wardrobe.

"You can decorate it anyway you like." Dad said.

"I love it." I said. It was larger than in any room I'd ever had, and I didn't have to share!

I put down the bags I was carrying, and i went over to test out the bed. I jumped on it. I was right, it was comfortable. I heard dad chuckle. I looked up to see amusement written all over his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're a big kid." He said.

"You're astute." I said, sarcastically.

"Watch it kid." Dad said, coming over, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, after what happened earlier?"

"I'm fine. I just never expected them to turn up. I thought I'd never see them again, and then both Edward and Alice show up! I mean, if it had been Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper, but I dated Edward, and Alice was my best friend in Forks. And I viewed Esme and Carlisle as parental figures, so I guess they were the ones who hurt me the most when they left. But it had to be those two!"

"Well, they aren't here." Dad pointed out.

"Not right now. Not hard for them to track me down though. But if what Edward said back in Forks was true, then they won't bother. But their behaviour today…"

"What are the chances of them actually coming here though?" Dad asked.

"I guess they wouldn't."

"You don't have to worry about your old life, Isabella. You can have a fresh start here."

"Yeah." I said. "There'll be two people I'll miss mind."

"Who?"

"Jake and Angela. I knew Jake when I was really young. Then, when I moved back to Forks, we became friends again. And Angela was my first true friend in Forks High."

"This Jake kid…" his voice had a protective edge to it.

"Not that way dad. I only viewed him as a friend."

Dad nodded. "You haven't finished school then?"

"The only reason I attended school when I went to Forks was because Charlie and Renee didn't want me sticking out too much, and I wasn't yet seventeen. I may have taken and passed my N.E.W.T's early, but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't old enough to be classed an adult in the wizarding world."

"So you were only taking classes to blend in?"

"Yeah. Had to put in a hell of allot of work too. I only had two months to catch up to a standard of work that wouldn't raise suspicion. Helped me allot though. At least I could have a life in both worlds now."

"You want to continue with a normal education?"

"May as well, I mean, this is a school, so I don't see why I shouldn't."

"All right then, I'll talk to Chuck about it."

"Chuck?" I asked.

"Charles Xavier. The headmaster."

"Ahh, I see." I said.

"Also, your mutation is more suited to fighting, and I don't want you in a situation that you can't get yourself out of. So, I'll be giving you extra lessons myself, after all your normal ones."

"Fighting you mean?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I know how to duel." I said.

"What's the use of that if you get disarmed though?" dad asked me. "And those claws you have come naturally, the metal was added later. You need to learn to use them."

"All right then." I said.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Dad asked.

"No, I've got it covered." I said.

"I'll go talk to the Professor then." He stood up, and then looked down at me, smiling. "I'm glad you're here safe, Isabella." Dad said.

"Me too dad." I replied.

"I'll be downstairs somewhere if you need me."

"See you soon dad."

He left the room, smiling. I got off the bed, and walked over to the bags. I unpacked everything quickly and put all the things away. All these new things made me realise that I was going to need to make a trip to Salem Alley soon. It was the main shopping area in America, and the easiest place to get wizarding supplies. I only had my wand, and now needed a whole new set of books, potions supplies, and a cauldron. No doubt Charlie had disposed of all my things. It wasn't urgent though, I could wait a couple of weeks. It wasn't as if I went to school anymore, so I wasn't using the books as much, and I wasn't brewing potions all the time either. That trip could wait, and I could get used to my new life.

I heard a knocking. I went to the door and opened it. No one was there. I was about to close the door, when I heard the knocking again. My eyes narrowed and I closed the door. I hesitated for a moment, my shoulders tense, and I turned to look out the window. I saw the two faces that I really didn't want to see. Edward and Alice Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, and we hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 8

Isabella P.O.V

I walked over to the window, which was, thankfully, closed. I glared at the two Cullens.

"What do you want Cullens?" I asked.

"Bella, we need to talk!" Edward called through the glass.

My door opened, and Jane and Demitri walked in. They looked at the two Cullens, and growled.

"You should leave." I said. "Because I don't want to talk to you. Oh, and Edward, like I told you earlier, its Isabella now." I grabbed the curtains, and drew them shut tight.

It took a minute, but then the two Vampires in my room relaxed. "They're gone." Demitri said.

"Good," I replied, "Because I don't want them anywhere near me."

Alice P.O.V

I couldn't believe Bella- Isabella, Alice! - had turned up! But she didn't want to talk to us! We were running back to the house we were currently staying at. We had to tell the others what had happened today.

We reached the house and as soon as we were inside, we called everyone to the dinning room for a family meeting.

"Edward, Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll never guess who we saw when we were out today!" I said.

"Who Alice?" Esme asked.

"Bella." Edward answered. "And she was with several people, and one of them was Jane Volturi."

There was uproar. "A member of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, after he managed to calm down the others.

"Yeah. And there's more. It turns out, she's adopted." I said. "And we met her dad too. He's very… defensive."

Edward chuckled. "More like he threatened to tear me apart. He actually managed to start to crush my wrist!"

"You should have let her go when you were told then!" I said.

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"We tracked them down after they left the mall." I said. "They went to Xaviers. They were all, minus Jane, mutants. Even Isabella. Oh, yeah, she doesn't like being called Bella anymore."

"Really, what could Isabella do?" Esme asked.

Edward shrugged. "We didn't find out. She doesn't want to talk to us. We have tried."

"Well, we'll be able to sort this out in a few days time. Charles has asked us to come and visit, after all." Carlisle said. He and Charles Xavier had been friends for years. We'd visited the school once before, years ago, when it had first started. It would provide Edward and I the perfect cover, once more.

Edward and I had been using Isabella as a cover, to make us spending time together less suspicious. Lately I had been spending time with Edward to try and 'persuade' him to go back to Forks. In reality, it was mostly to get rid of the others, so we could be together. When Isabella came along, she presented the perfect distraction for the others. Then Edward made a stupid decision and we left. Now, he can correct his mistake. All we have to do is get Isabella to fall head over heels for Edward again.

I looked at Edward, and saw his half hidden smirk at my thoughts. I started bouncing up and down and acting like the hyper pixie that I am.

* * *

**A/N: Evil Edward and Alice! Ooh, wounder what happens next? Review, and an update will be up as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 9

Isabella P.O.V

I walked out of Storm's class with Rogue, feeling glad that it was the end of the day.

"So, how have you found your first week?" Rogue asked me.

"It was great. Much better than my experience of muggle schooling in Forks. I mean, you can tell this is still a school for teens, but people are more… accepting here. If you didn't follow some fad, then you were an outcast. I didn't like that, but I haven't found that here."

"You won't. We don't have that sort of thing. We can't afford to. We mutants have to stick together." Rogue said.

"Which is why this place is better." I said. "You can be who you want to be, and not get judged for it."

"I know how you feel." Rogue smiled. Her smile slipped off her face, and she suddenly pulled me down a different corridor.

"What is it?" I asked.

Rogue looked at me. "You didn't see them?"

"No, who?"

"Edward and Alice Cullen, along with five others, obviously the rest of 'em." Rogue answered.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I asked. "I made it damn clear…"

"I know. There has to be some sort of explanation for this, other than they're just being stubborn headed. But, yet again, they don't know that you can rip them to shreds yet, do they?"

"No, they don't." I said. "Come on; let's go find my dad, best if someone tells him before he sees them."

"Sees who?" Kitty asked.

"The Cullens are here!" I said.

"Logan's in the garage. Working on one of the cars, I think." Kitty said.

I nodded. "Thanks Kitty. I'm going to apparate down there, it's quicker. Can you two go find and tell Jane and Demitri, that is, if they don't already know?" I asked.

My two friends nodded. I turned on my heel, and with a crack, disapparated. I ended up just outside the garage.

"Dad?" I called as I entered.

"What's wrong?" he replied, appearing from under one of the cars.

I almost laughed. It had been a week, and he could already read me like a book. "The Cullen's are here." I said, sullenly.

"What?"

"Rogue just saw them, pulled me into another corridor to avoid them. All seven."

"What are they doing here?" dad asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have a clue. Kitty and Rogue went to tell Jane and Demitri. I came to tell you. We didn't hang round to ask questions."

Dad rubbed his forehead. "Which one should I tear apart first?" he asked.

"Don't do anything rash." I said.

"I didn't say I'd set them on fire after. They'd piece themselves back together… eventually."

I rolled my eyes, and the door behind me opened. Dad stiffened. I knew instantly who was behind me. I turned around.

"Ah, Logan, Isabella, these are the Cullens." Scott introduced.

"We know." I said through gritted teeth. "Damn vampires keep turning up."

I looked them over, only Jasper wasn't looking at me. He was staring at dad incredulously.

"How are you alive?" Jasper asked dad. "You should have died years ago."

"No, that should have been you. You were the human, after all." Dad said. "Damn, I guess that means I'll have to pay Victor. We had a bet going. He said you'd become a vampire, I said you'd just become one's lunch. We never did find out." Dad said. "What are you doing here?" dad asked them all.

"Don't be rude Logan. Their friends of the Professor." Scott said.

"Well, their no friends of mine." Dad said.

"Or mine." I said. I turned away from them and walked over to dad.

"Bella…" Esme said tentatively.

I stopped; half turned, and let out my claws. I pointed them at the group. "Don't call me that." I said. I brought the three claws back in, and looked at dad. "See you in the gym?"

He nodded.

I turned on my heel and apparated out of the room.

I ended up in the gym. It was empty, thank Merlin. I sat down on one of the benches, and sighed.

_Why did they have to turn up? I was happy! Now they've gone and brought back the damn past!_

I was in there for ten minutes until dad came in. He sat down beside me and ruffled my hair, before pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Why the _hell_ did they have to show up?" I asked.

"I don't know kiddo. But I'd be more than happy to tear of a limb or two from each of them, and if you want to do it yourself, I won't reprimand you." Dad said.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks dad." I said. "Any idea how long their going to be here?" I asked.

"Chuck didn't specify. He just said, 'a while' and left it at that."

"Ahh."

"We didn't come here to sit around, come on, let's spar."

We stood up and faced each other. I slipped into a fighting stance, and prepared myself for the attack that was about to come.

We sparred for longer than we normally did, I needed to let out my frustrations, and this was the best way to do it. When dad managed to finally get his claws against my throat, we both finally noticed we had an audience. We both turned round to see Victor.

"What's annoyed you two then?" He asked.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Chapter 10

Isabella P.O.V

I smiled at Victor, before remembering the reason I had been so tense before.

"Some unexpected visitors turned up." Dad growled. "Damn vampires don't know when to keep their noses out of other peoples lives."

"What vampires are you talking about?"

"The Cullens have turned up. The professor invited them to stay for 'a while'." I explained.

"I see the problem then. I see your getting better at fighting, but how are your senses developing?" he asked.

I nodded. "Quickly."

"She can almost hear see and smell as well as us. It won't be long until she's at our level."

"It took us years though."

"I think it's because her powers were late surfacing. Our abilities came before we were teenagers. It's as if her body is making up for it."

Victor nodded, assessing me closely. "When your powers surfaced, how did it feel?"

I thought back to it. It felt like years ago, but also like it was only yesterday. I frowned as I remembered the feeling. "It was as if something was breaking out from inside of me… come to think of it, I've read of something that's been known to cause that feeling."

"What?" Dad asked, frowning, "'cause that feeling aint normal for when your powers surface."

"A binding spell. It's meant to stop powers from surfacing, unless put under intense stress." I hesitated. "I… I think that Dumbledore bound my mutant abilities when he kidnapped me."

Dad growled. "I should have known that there was a reason you didn't become a mutant when you were younger."

An owl flew in to the gym then, and dropped a letter at my feet. It flew out, as I bent down to pick it up. The wax seal bore the Gringotts seal, and the envelope was heavy. The envelope was addressed to Isabella Howlett, Xaviers School for Gifted youngsters.

Frowning, I opened the envelope and read the letter. It was a summoning to the reading of the will of one Athena Alexis Black. Not only did I not know any Blacks, but they were a dark pureblood wizarding family in Britain. Why would one of them include me in their will? The instructions were simple. I was to come to Gringotts, Salem branch, at two pm, tomorrow. I also had to bring dad.

I handed dad the letter. He read it over and sighed.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"It's your mother's will they want to read."

"My mother?" I asked. "She was a _Black_?"

"She wasn't proud of it. She left the family as soon as she could, and only kept in contact with one of her brothers, and a cousin, but that was it. She said she was classed as a blood traitor."

"Oh." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Now it makes sense. I guess…"

"Athena left a will?" Victor asked. "Why weren't we alerted to this?"

"My guess is Dumbledore." Dad said.

"Then I can be sure of one thing… he hasn't got the Goblins under his control. Otherwise, that letter would never have been sent, and we would never have heard of the will." I said.

"Isabella." A voice said. Victor stepped aside to reveal Rosalie. "Alice says there's a story on the news you should see." She turned and walked away.

"Two guesses what the story's going to be?" I asked, looking at Victor.

He chuckled darkly. "Are you going to go watch it?"

I shrugged. "I may as well. I can at least shock 'em a bit."

"Rec room then." Dad said.

The three of us walked to the rec. room and I saw that all the Cullen's were there, with quite a few students, Jane and Demitri.

The news was on. "The Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, Charlie Swan, has been found dead in his home. He seemed to have been killed by an animal of some sort of animal, however, there were no doors or windows open. Friends of Chief Swan have said he'd seemed to be jumpy for two days before he died, but so far, the police have no leads in the case."

The T.V. was turned off. All the Cullens were looking at me, concern in their eyes. I looked at Victor. "Only two days?"

H shrugged. "He was about to call someone called Billy, to tell him something." Victor said casually, as if discussing the weather. "I just stopped him."

I nodded and looked at the Cullens. They were staring at us incredulously.

"You mean you don't care?" Edward asked.

"Why should I Edward?"

"He was your father, just because your biological one came along doesn't mean that you have to forget the man who helped raise you!" He exploded.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just because you can read minds, doesn't mean you know everything Edward."

"Charlie Swan was a good man." Carlisle reasoned gently.

I laughed bitterly. "If he was so good, then he would have just kicked me out for being a mutant. I wouldn't have become a government lab rat the day my power surfaced."  
I turned on my heel, pushed my way past my dad and uncle, and walked away from the Rec room. I soon found myself outside. I sat down on the grass, and brought my legs up to my chest.

"Isabella." A voice said from behind me.

"What do you want Pyro?"

"Well, you seem to need a big brother to talk to, Witch." He said haughtily.

I laughed slightly as he sat down beside me. Since my first day of actual school, he, Bobby and Colossus had taken to treating me like a little sister for some reason. They had also taken to calling me Witch, and it was starting to rub off. Probably because they thought that if they approached me as guys in any other way, they'd get torn to pieces by my dad.

"So, those are the Cullens from your past then?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You want to know some dirt on your ex? Found it out earlier."

"Alright, what have you got for me?"

"Well, it was about half hour ago. I walked round the corner to see Edward and… Alice is it?"

"The one that looks like a pixie?"

"That's the one! Well, I caught the two of them in the middle of a make out session. I coughed, caught their attention, and Edward tried threatening me into keeping it under wraps. He obviously didn't know that my name was Pyro for some reason or another."

I laughed. "So, Alice is cheating on Jasper with Edward. This is interesting." I leaned back, looking up at the darkening sky, my elbows resting on the ground. "I can't wait to hold that one over their heads. Or maybe I'll just humiliate them straight out."

"You wouldn't have as much fun if you didn't make them hang with suspense for a while."

"Hold it over their heads it is then." I said. Then I groaned. "I have to go hear my mothers will being read tomorrow."

"Ouch. When did you find _that_ one out?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"You've had a hell of a day."

"Well, I may as well use tomorrow to pick up the things I need. Take a quick trip round Salem Alley."

"That's a shopping area, right?"

I nodded. "Don't tell Kitty."

"I'll just say I have to go to the bank, and then when I come back with things, say they're a necessary part of being a witch, and I decided to buy them after I heard the will."

Pyro nodded. "We'd better get inside. Dinner will be soon, and I don't want to get on the wrong side of your dad… or your uncle."

I laughed. "Good idea. I'm pretty sure that you like that head of yours attached to your body."

"Yeah, I do."

We stood up and walked back to the school in a comfortable silence. People were already heading to dinner when we got there. So, we joined them and when we were in the dinning hall, we helped ourselves to dinner and sat down to eat with Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Colossus and Syren.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 11

Isabella P.O.V.

I apparated dad and I to Salem Alley the next day. We walked down the street from the apparition point, to Gringotts. The tall white marble building towered over the other buildings, so it was easily seen.

The two of us walked right past all the shops and stands, ignoring all the people trying to sell us various items.

We walked up the marble steps to the bank, and past two pairs of Goblins, and into the bank.

I walked right up to a free counter, and handed the goblin behind it the letter. He looked at it and then at me and dad. "Follow me." He said.

We followed him to a room, where we were told to wait. About five minutes later, a goblin came in, carrying a pensive, and followed by a massive grim like dog.

With a pop, the dog transformed into a man. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place him.

He saw dad, and smiled. "Ah, Logan, it's been a while." He said, holding out his hand.

Dad shook it. "It's good to see you again, Sirius."

_Sirius… Sirius Black? Escaped mass murderer?_ I thought.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Goblin spoke. "Can we move on?"

"Of course." Sirius said, taking a seat, and sending a curious glance my way.

The goblin shook the pensive, and a silvery figure rose out of it. She had long hair, and I noticed that, apart from our eyes, and most probably our hair colour, we looked the same.

The figure began to speak. "This is the last will and testament of Athena Alexis Black. Firstly, to my brother, Sirius, the best big brother I could ever have wished for, even if it was by only five minutes. I leave you a warning. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He is trying to win the war for his own personal gains. I have collected evidence against him. It is in a vault, and I leave it to you to use it well. Also, I leave you with the truth that I have failed to tell you. The main reason I came back to fight, was to make our world safer for my daughter, Isabella. That's right Paddy, you have a niece. A new generation of marauders has begun, well, if you, Prongs and Moony teach her right over the years. Make sure she knows how to pull a good prank, Padfoot. Oh, and for Merlin's sake! Do not use Peter as secret Keeper, like I know you want to. I don't trust him any more. Something's wrong with him, and with all this talk of a traitor in the Order…

"Secondly, Logan. I want you to know, that I love you with all my heart, and if I'd survived, my answer would most definitely have been a yes. Just look after our daughter, look after Isabella. And find yourself another girl. You'll need one who is as stubborn headed as you are though. One more thing, I don't want Isabella going to Hogwarts. I don't want her anywhere near the war, or the manipulations of that old coot. As much as I enjoyed my time there, maybe somewhere, like Salem…

"And finally, my beautiful baby Girl, Isabella. Though, I guess you're not so much of a baby now, are you? No, seeing as this was to be seen on your eleventh birthday. I leave to you all the money I have left. It is no where near the amount in the Black family vaults, but it will make sure that you don't have to work for a lifetime. I also leave you a few journals pertaining to the Marauders, and their greatest achievements, even how we managed to become animagi. I also leave you the house I own. It's not much. Just a small house under many protective spells and enchantments in Canada. Make sure you get to know your uncle Sirius. He knows how to have a bit of fun, and goodness knows you won't get that from your uncle Victor." The figure rolled her eyes. "If there's anyone with a foul mood on them, it's Victor." I heard dad chuckle a little beside me. "And, also, make sure uncle Padfoot introduces you to Moony and Prongs, but keep away from Wormtail, a.k.a Peter Pettigrew. There's something off about him right now. Oh, by the way, Moony has a furry little problem, so don't come near him in the full moon unless you're an animagus. Other than that, he is one of the greatest guys you'll ever meet. I have a small piece of advice to leave you. Trust your gut instincts, but always have fun. Laughter is the best remedy, after all, as you will find out in the journals. And always remember, I love you Isabella, and I always will."

The figure disappeared back into the pensive.

"I'll leave you to think about what has happened, someone will be here to show you to the vaults in fifteen minutes." The goblin said. He left the room.

"I can't believe she never told me I was an uncle." Sirius said. "My own twin." He looked at me. "Sorry I haven't been there; I got framed, and chucked in Prison."

"You mean you're innocent?" I asked him.

"Yes, didn't even get a trial. Pettigrew set me up, after he betrayed James, Lily and Harry to Voldemort."

"The Potters you mean?"

"Yeah. I'm Harry's Godfather. Crap godfather too." He laughed bitterly.

"Athena never told you about Isabella then?" dad asked.

"No. I wish she had. I may never have gone after that traitor had I known. That way I wouldn't have ended up in Azkaban."

"I wish she'd warned me about Dumbledore." Dad said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I would have known to keep Isabella with me when he visited."

"What happened?"

So, dad explained what had happened that day, and how I hadn't long been found.

"It took years, of course the amnesia didn't help." Dad finished.

"It seems that Dumbledore isn't as good as everyone makes him out to be." Sirius said thoughtfully. "If I'm going to do anything, I'm going to have to clear my name."

"Don't go through the British system then. They're too bigoted. Go through the American system they won't just summon a couple of Dementors the minute you turn up. Hand over your wand immediately, and plead your case, even ask for Vertasirum." I said thoughtfully. "And I have a feeling that you could get the backing of the American ministry against Dumbledore. The teachers in the schools might think he's great, but the government don't."

"I like that idea." Sirius said. "I'll do it. And no one will have a clue what's going on, I didn't even tell Moony! But if I die, it's up to you to explain why he's the only marauder left!" He pointed at me.

"Right, who is Moony?"

"Remus Lupin. James Potter was Prongs. Your mother was Strix." The door opened and two goblins walked in. "This is it then." Sirius said. "It was good to see you again Logan. And it was nice to meet you Isabella. Hopefully, the next time we meet, your uncle Paddy will be a free mutt. See you soon."

"See you soon Sirius." I said.

"Good luck Sirius." Dad said, holding out his hand. Sirius shook it, and followed the Goblin out the door.

"We'd better get a move on then." Dad said.

"Definitely." I said, and we followed the remaining goblin, out the room, and down several corridors.

We got to a set of tracks, and a driverless carriage trundled to a halt in front of us. I smiled at dad's confused expression. I got in, and he followed me. The goblin started to drive the cart.

We sped down the track. I had only been down here once, with a friend from school. However, this time, the cart went deeper, down to lower levels. When the cart came to a stop, I could see that dad was grinning.

We got out and approached a vault door. The goblin used a key and opened the door. When the door opened, what I saw, made me start.

"She said one lifetime! There's more in here than she let on!" I gasped.

"When the previous Lord and Lady Black died, their fortune was split between their last living child and their grand child, fifty, fifty." The goblin explained.

I stepped into the vault. There were piles of gold and silver, and also precious stones. There were also several Journals piled at the front. I picked the first one up. There was a single name etched into the cover; Strix.

I conjured a satchel and placed them all inside. "This should make for some interesting reading." I said. I looked at dad to see him looking around, gaping.

"I guess we won't need to change any dollars into Galleons, ay dad?" I asked.

He whistled as he looked around. "I had no idea your mother was rich." He said.

I conjured a money pouch and loaded some money into it. A bit more than what I would need, but I had a plan. If it was one thing Wizards hadn't realized yet, was that their money could be doubled in the muggle world, just by selling some of the gold galleons.

"Let's go. I have enough here for what I need to do." I said to dad, putting the pouch in the satchel.

We left, and the Goblin handed me the key, which I gave to dad to look after. I'd probably loose it.

The ride back was uneventful, and we thanked the goblin, and quickly exited the bank.

I quickly bought a new set of books, including things that I didn't have before, I also bought a new cauldron and potions kit. Then, I apparated us back to the school.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Chapter 12

Isabella P.O.V.

The next day, I was approached by Edward and Alice, who were trying to get me to 'see reason', apparently. I smirked evilly at them, a plan already forming in my mind. I concentrated on my surroundings. There were no Cullens within a vampire's hearing range, but a feral like me was a different matter.

"This is your last warning. Leave me alone." I said.

"Bella, please, I'm lost without you." Edward said.

"It's Isabella. And, you wouldn't have left me if I really was your mate Edward." I said. "And besides, I know you don't love me, you wouldn't be banging Alice if you did. So, leave me the hell alone, we wouldn't want that little secret just, slipping out now, would we?"

I stood up from one of the sofas in the Rec. room, and I left the two vampires sitting there, mouths agape.

I met up with Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Pyro and Colossus in the kitchen.

"Why are you smirking evilly?" Bobby asked.

"I think I just got two pesky vamps to leave me alone." I said.

"No you didn't." Demitri said, as he and Jane walked in to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean you two!" I said.

"Oh, that's ok then." Jane smiled; she quickly slipped into a conversation with Kitty about music.

I looked at Rogue, she shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I leaned against the island and snatched the lighter out of Pyro's hand.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly.

I smiled at him and lit up, causing Jane to move an inch further away from me. I snickered.

"Come on Isabella, give it back." Pyro asked.

"What's the magic word?"

"Just give it here." He made a grab for it. I jumped up onto the island, and held it up in the air.

"I won't give you nothing if you don't say please." I said.

He sighed in defeat. "Please?"

I laughed and forward flipped over him, and hit the ground running.

"Get back here!" I heard him shout.

"I said that I wouldn't give you nothing if you didn't say please!"

I heard him grumble something as he continued running after me. I reached the door, and threw it open, and ran outside, onto the darkening grounds. I was halfway to the basketball courts when I was tackled from behind.

I hit the ground, and brought my hands to my chest, to stop him getting the lighter. Pyro started tickling me mercilessly, laughing all the while.

"Give. It. Here. Now." He said.

"Why?" I asked as I laughed. "I like it. It's cool."

"It's my lighter. I need it to use my power."

"I like it though!"

"I like it more. Now give it here." He continued tickling me, and I was finding it difficult to get any air in.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender! Here, take it!" I gave it up to him, and he stopped tickling me.

"Thank you." He said, putting it in his pocket. He stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and he helped me to my feet. When I was on my feet, I barely noticed how close together we were, I only noticed Pyro's scent. It was the smell of burning wood and… did I detect a hint of… lust?

Our lips were close, and he leaned down a little bit. Someone cleared their throat, and we jumped apart.

"Jasper!" I said, startled.

"I just thought you two had better know, that Edward and Alice seem to be feeling particularly murderous towards you. No idea why."

"Umm, thanks Jasper." I said, not sure how to respond.

"No problem Isabella." He said, and he ran off.

"Err, we had probably…" Pyro pointed to the mansion, awkwardly with one hand, and rubbed the back of his neck with the other.

"Yeah, we better had." I said.

As we walked back to the mansion, I started thinking, were my feelings for Pyro purely platonic? Or were they something else? Thinking about it, I was already far more comfortable with Pyro than I was with Edward at any time in our relationship. But how did that influence my feelings for Pyro? This was so frustrating!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Chapter 13

Isabella P.O.V

Another week had passed before anything happened. Whenever I'd seen Edward or Alice, I'd smirk at them, letting them know that I was still holding their secret over their heads.

For some reason, they didn't want anyone knowing that they were together. I was cool with that. It gave me ammunition. But it also caused me to work out my true feelings for Pyro in the worst possible way.

I was heading to lunch with Bobby, discussing a calculus equation, when I saw Pyro heading towards us. He was just about to reach us, when Edward jumped out from a classroom and attacked him.

I charged straight into the two, and threw Edward off Pyro, but the damage had already been done. Pyro had been bitten. I snarled at Edward, and unsheathed my claws, going down into a fighting stance. I had an advantage over him. He couldn't read my thoughts. Thank you Occlumency!

Edward growled, and took a step towards me. I copied him. I was more than ready to take him on, my daily training sessions with dad ensured that.

Edward lunged. I met him half way, with a punch to the shoulder, effectively severing his arm from his shoulder.

Edward snarled, and backed off a little bit. "Weren't expecting that, were you, Eddie-boy?" I asked. "It seems like you can't take a bit of heat, can you? You can't stand the fact that I know that you were using me to cover up the fact that you're fucking Alice on a regular basis, can you? Was that the only reason you were with me, Edward, or did you just want to figure out and control the first person you met that could block you?"

His normally topaz eyes were black and narrowed.

"You just made a big mistake, Cullen." I spat. "'Cause I aint going to let this slide. If I don't burn you, you'll be piecing yourself together for weeks to come. And then I'll rip you apart again, and then I'll burn you."

"You just got lucky, Bella. You're no match for a vampire." Edward said.

"Try me, bub." I said. I smiled a little when I realised that I was beginning to pick up habits from my dad.

Once again, Edward initiated the fight; I smirked as he came at me, trying to use his speed to his advantage, thinking that I couldn't see him. I grabbed his arm, and swung him round. I let go, and he hit a wall, and went through it. i walked in after him, to see him picking himself up, a growl ripping out of his throat.

I growled back at him. "It is you, Edward, who are no match for _me_. And I've only been training for two _weeks_. Think how good I'll be in a year. I'm not a weak human. I was never weak. I was a witch. You don't stand a chance today. Did you really think that I would let you get away with attacking someone I care for?" His eyes looked distant for a moment, and then he ran off at full vampire speed. I watched him go, and saw Alice join him at the gates, the two left the grounds together.

I ran out of the room to see Jean and Carlisle examining Pyro, who was starting to thrash.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Changing." Carlisle answered simply.

I growled. "I'll kill him. When I get my hands on Edward, he's dead meat."

"We need to get him to the infirmary, now." Jean said.

Carlisle picked Pyro up with ease, and started carrying him towards the nearest elevator.

I put my hand on Bobby's shoulder. He looked terrified for his best friend. He looked down at me. "He'll be fine. In a few days."

Just then, Dad and Victor came running round the corner, followed by several other people. "We heard fighting." Dad said.

"Edward bit Pyro." I said. "I decided to try and beat the shit out of him, he and Alice ran off. He left this behind though." I picked up the arm I'd cut off.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked.

"He didn't manage to lay a hit. I'm fine. It's Pyro I'm worried about. He's changing!"

"He'll be fine; we've seen mutants go through the change before. They don't even go through the full three days, it's half that time." Victor said.

My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of screams from the lower levels. The pain was getting to him.

There were a load of people milling around, un-able to quite comprehend what had just happened.

"Right, all of you go to lunch, there's nothing you can do here!" Dad said.

Everyone else started to disperse, except me, Bobby, dad and Victor. "You two as well." Dad said.

"But, I want to go see him." Bobby said. I nodded.

"You should go have something to eat first, and then it's up to Jean whether or not you can see him." Dad said. "He'll be awake sometime tomorrow evening."

"But daad…" I moaned.

"No buts, Isabella." Dad said gently. "Go on. You should tell the others first, before they hear it from someone else."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright." I said. Bobby nodded, and the two of us set of towards the dinning room. We got food, and sat down with our friends.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked. "What has everyone so uptight?"

"Edward Cullen attacked Pyro." Bobby said.

"He's been bitten." I added sullenly. "I should have killed that bastard."

"Don't blame yourself Isabella, that guy is a nut job." Bobby said. "He will be fine though, right?"

"Yeah." I assured. _He'd better be_. I thought to myself. It was then that I realised it. I really did love Pyro.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 14

Isabella P.O.V

The next day, I snuck down to the infirmary straight after lessons. It was easy enough to do. A simple disillusionment charm, coupled with my new found stealth and non clumsiness, and I was down there sitting next to the bed Pyro was lying on.

Pyro's heart was going wild, he was hooked up to one of those monitors, and I could see that it was struggling to keep up with the pace. Pyro was thrashing wildly, and screaming as the venom burned through him. I took his hand in mine, and he calmed a little.

He only had about three more hours left of the change. I lifted the charm, and waited patiently. Carlisle joined me soon after. He too knew that Pyro's change was coming to a close. He tried to tell me that everything would be fine, and that he was sorry for what Edward had done, but I wasn't listening to him. I was listening to Pyro's heart beat.

A while later I heard the door open and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw dad.

"How you doing kiddo?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Pyro. And angry at Edward."

"You would be."

"I can't believe he had the balls to attack one of my friends!" I said, exasperated.

Dad sat down beside me. "That's not all you view him as though, is it?"

I looked at him, incredulously.

"Oh come on Isabella. I've seen the way you've looked at him this week. And I don't even want to talk about what happened to the scents of the both of you when you were close together. You're my daughter, it's just plain wrong!"

I laughed a little. "You're right dad. I do view him as more than a friend. I mean, I already feel more comfortable around Pyro than I ever did with Edward." I sighed. "I swear, Edward Cullen is dead the moment I get my hands on him."

"I'll help." Dad said. "And there's no doubt that Victor will join in too."

I smiled at the thought. I'd had my first danger room session this week. It had been a whole load of simulated enemies that just kept on coming, verses me, dad and Victor. Easy to say, we won.

"He wouldn't last five seconds." I said.

"Exactly." Dad said. "And he can't read our minds either. Thanks for helping us with Occlumency by the way. I really don't want that whiny bitch in my head."

"He is a whiney bitch, isn't he? Especially if he doesn't get his way."

Dad started to laugh, just as Pyro flat lined. Both dad and I stiffened in our chairs, not knowing how Pyro was going to react to the change. Mutants could be your average newborn, or completely in control.

Carlisle approached him on his other side.

"Pyro?" I asked quietly.

His eyes opened, and found mine instantly, he smiled. "More comfortable with me, huh?" He asked smugly.

I shook my head and laughed. "I should have known." I said. "I should have known I wasn't lucky enough for you not to hear that." I took my hand from his, and slapped him on the chest.

He grinned cheekily as he sat up. He stretched. "I'm glad that's over." He said.

"Yeah, just be thankful you weren't going through the full three days. I know what it feels like to have the venom in you."

"You were bitten?"

"Yep. Edward sucked it out though. Almost drained me in the process too."

He was stunned.

"Oookaaayy. Just tell me, do you feel like you want to drain us dry?" I asked him.

He snapped out of his stupor. "No." he said, after inhaling deeply.

"Then it's alright for you to rejoin the rest of the school." Carlisle said. "You'd better drink this first though." He handed Pyro a metal cylinder shaped container, and he downed the contents. No doubt what was in there.

With that, the three of us left to rejoin the school, and introduce them to the vampire Pyro. Oh Merlin help us all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! We hopped you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 15

Isabella P.O.V

When the lift door opened, Victor, Demitri and Jane were standing there, waiting.

Jane tilted her head to one side. "Well, he doesn't look like he wants to rip apart anyone with a pulse." She said, smiling.

"Appearances can be deceiving." I said with a slight smile on my lips.

"Oi!" Pyro said indignantly.

I sniggered. "I just couldn't resist." I said.

Pyro noticed the lack of an apology in my tone. I sniffed and looked down. "Your hands on fire Pyro. Hey, this means you don't need your lighter! Can I have it? Please?"

"A fire proof vampire." Demitri said. "How the hell is anyone going to kill you?"

"Maybe Bobby…" I started. I touched Pyro's cheek. "But you're still as cold as a normal vampire. So I don't know how that would work out."

"Everyone's getting impatient up here." Demitri said.

"Come on then!" I said. I grabbed Pyro's wrist, and dragged him out the lift. I dragged him to the Rec. Room, where there were quite a few students waiting, as well as Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Esme.

"Hey guys!" I said brightly.

They all looked up.

"Hey! Look whose back!" Bobby said.

He came over and mock punched Pyro in the arm. "You had us worried there for a minute, bro."

"Yeah, well, not my fault Eddie boy's a psycho. What happened to him anyway?"

"Izz ripped his arm off. He and Alice ran off."

"Yeah, do you want to burn that?" I asked.

"You still have it?" Pyro asked.

"Course I do. I kept it to see if you wanted the honour of burning it yourself. Just so long as you remember that I get to burn the rest of him."

"Who wants a barbecue then?" Pyro asked.

I grinned. "I'll go get it then. And meet you outside."

Jane and I left to my room, where I had been keeping Edwards arm locked in a secure metal box that had several enchantments on it. I grabbed the box, and we started back downstairs.

Outside, I noticed that along with Pyro, there was also, Dad, Victor, Demitri, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Colossus, Siren, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, gathered. I dumped the box, and opened it, using wand less, which really made me look like I was telekinetic.

The lid swung open, to reveal a lone arm. I'd like to see Edward play the piano properly now.

Pyro summoned a flame to hand, and threw it at the arm. It caught fire instantly. I smelt something sweet and sickly, and grinned.

"Wow, watching a piece of Edward burn is therapeutic." I said.

"I know." Jasper agreed. "Can I help you rip him apart, if I don't get to burn him?"

I shrugged. "Sure Jasper. Just bear in mind, the final move, is _mine._"

"Will do Isabella, will do."

"Who calls dibs on Alice then?" Rose asked. "Because I wouldn't mind giving that bitch a piece of my mind."

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Go for it Rose. She's all yours." Jasper said.

Rose smiled evilly. "Great. Can't wait."

"Their probably planning something." Emmett said.

"I know something that'll help us find out what." I said. "It's a mix between a potion, and a spell. I'll start work on it tonight. I should have the ingredients I need to start it."

"You get started on that then Isabella, and we'll prepare for whatever the outcome is." Dad said.

"Will it be subjective though, like Alice's visions?"

"No. No matter what they decide, it'll show me their final decision. And I know a way to block her visions too. I'll leave her blind. Can't risk her spying on us now, can we?"

"You should probably get started then. Do the one to block her visions first. That way, we'll probably know what their going to do, before they do it." Victor said.

I nodded. It was a tactically sound plan. I turned and headed back inside to start the first potion.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We own nothing! Nothing!

Chapter 16

Isabella P.O.V

I was in my room, setting up my cauldron, and getting the different ingredients I'd need to leave Alice blind to the moves we were going to make. This potion wouldn't take long to make. An hour at most.

I looked at the potions book I was using. There was only one ingredient that I didn't have that I'd need. It was easily attained though.

"Pyro, can you come up here a minute?" I asked, as if he was in the same room as me.

A minute later, my bedroom door opened, and Pyro stepped in. I motioned for him to sit down next to me on the floor, in front of the cauldron.

"What is it?" He asked when he was sitting down.

"I'm missing an ingredient. I'm going to need a skin sample from a newborn vampire." I said. "Would you mind…?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." He said, and he held out his hand. I picked up my silver dagger, and pressed it to his palm. I scraped it lightly across a small part of his palm, peeling off a thin layer of skin. I collected the sample into a container to use for later. I then set to work cutting up the herbs I would need, and preparing other ingredients.

"Thanks Pyro." I said.

"How long is this potion going to take?"

"An hour. The other one will take two days. It needs time to settle halfway through ingredients." I explained.

"I see. Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all." I said, without looking up. "Just don't distract me. One slip up with certain ingredients, and I could blow this place sky high."

"Right, got it. Don't distract you."

We sat in silence, and all that could be heard was the hiss of the cauldron, and the chopping of the knife. I was glad that I'd bought a knife with runes on it, otherwise I would have had to have used my claws to get a skin sample.

Fifty nine minutes later, I was about to add the final ingredients. "Subsisto videntis oculis sic licet invita ratione spyig sine ea nobis." I said, just as I dropped some crushed nightshade and a picture of Alice into the potion.

The potion changed from lilac, to a deep purple. A fire started where the picture was, until the picture was taken under the potion's surface. An impulse of some sort emitted from the cauldron, and I knew that I'd done the potion correctly. Alice would be blind to everything in our future, and the future of anyone we were allies with.

"Done." I said.

"What do we do with that now?" Pyro asked, pointing to the potion.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket, and pointed it at the potion. I banished its contents, and then I flicked my wand again. Everything that I'd pulled out put itself away. "Clean up." I said simply.

"Come on." Pyro said, standing up and offering me his hand. "Let's go tell the others that it's alright to start planning now."

I put my hand in his, and he pulled me to my feet. We left the room, and walked downstairs. I followed my nose, and found that Dad, Victor, Storm Jean Scott, Demitri, Jane and the Cullens were in the Professor's office.

I knocked on the door and waited for the Professor to tell us to come in. When he did, I entered, followed closely by Pyro. "I'm done with the potion to leave Alice blind. It'll even work for people that aren't with us now, but may be with us later." I explained.

The professor nodded. "Then we have the advantage. But do you really think that it'll come to some sort of fight?"

"I'm sure of it." Jasper said. "Their emotions were just too mutinous over the last couple of days for it not to come to one."

"I agree with Jasper." I said. "And Alice is going to want her sight back. She'll quickly figure out that it's only pertaining to things to do with us, and she'll do anything to sort that problem out."

"Is there anyway to correct it?" The professor asked.

"Short of killing the brewer? No. The only way she'll get her visions on us back, is if I die. The potion is… centred on me, if you will. It needs a magical signature to latch onto, and the easiest one to do that with is the brewer, me."

"Will they find that out?" Scott asked.

"Well, I don't see why they should, I mean, there are several spells and potions that do the same thing, and it's not as if either Edward or Alice are familiar with the Wizarding world, is it?" I said. "No, they most probably won't find out how to get her visions back, well, not anytime soon at least."

"Then you won't be a target then?" Dad asked, relieved.

"I'd say she already is a target Jimmy." Victor growled. "And so is Pyro. We just need to know what they're planning. How long until the other potion is done Isabella?"

"It'll take two days to complete. I've decided that I'll start it tomorrow. It's easier to concentrate on a new potion if you haven't already just finished one. Otherwise, you could get ingredients mixed up, and it would be a disaster if I accidentally put nightshade into the next potion."

"Then don't start until tomorrow then." Jean said. "We can wait."

I nodded my head. I needed the rest anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Please please please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 17

Isabella P.O.V

I had just set the potion to one side to let it brew for the night, when the door bell rang. I was puzzled. I didn't know of any new mutants that were supposed to be turning up, or maybe it was a mutant who'd just heard about this place and didn't get the chance to call ahead, perhaps?

I wandered out of my room, down the corridor, and the stairs, in time to see Storm letting three people in. They all seemed to be covered in soot!

"Ugh! I knew we shouldn't have let Moony near that cauldron Harry! Hello, I'm Sirius Black, a.k.a Padfoot, Remus Lupin, a.k.a Moony and Harry Potter, yet un-nicknamed. We're looking for the Howletts."

"What potion exploded?" I asked in a bored tone. It was obvious that there were pieces of cauldron shrapnal lying around somewhere.

The four of them turned to look up the stairs at me. Sirius grinned. "We were trying to summon a couple of ghosts."

"Is the operative word 'trying'?" I asked.

"Well, we ended up summoning bodies instead."

"Wait, bodies?"

"Well… we thought they were Lilly and James' dead bodies. It wasn't. It was their _living_ bodies."

"Ok, you've lost me."

"We made a mistake in the brewing. We brought them back." The other guy, Remus said.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Yeah well, the impossible seems to have a knack for happening." Harry said, and he coughed, and it looked like he'd puffed out a cloud of black smoke.

"That's not all." Sirius said. "When the two woke up, we noticed that the cauldron was going to blow, so we got the hell out of there. When it did blow, someone walked out of the smoke."

"Let me guess, another dead war veteran?" I asked.

"Sort of Isabella." A new voice said. Three more soot covered people had come into the building. It was one of the two women that had spoken. Someone I recognised. Athena Alexis Black. My mother.

"Daad! Dad get over here!" I yelled. "You aren't going to believe this!"

It wasn't long until dad came running. "What's wro- oh."

"Am I hallucinating? Have I inhaled too many fumes?" I asked, desperately hoping this was real.

"I don't know about fumes, 'cause it seems real to me kiddo." He said. "Athena?"

"Hey Logan. Long time, no see, I guess?"

"You could say that, but how?"

"Potion mistake. We only meant to bring back their three ghosts. Moony made a mistake. His cottage blew up, and one has a gift that they didn't have before."

"I don't care about the damn cottage Padfoot!" Remus laughed.

"No spell can bring back the _dead_!" I said weakly, holding onto the banister for support.

"Well, no one said anything about potions." Harry said grinning.

"Did you write down what potion it was, and the mistake you made was?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Remus said. "We burned all the evidence. We couldn't have the Death Eaters getting a hold of it, could we?"

I ran down the stairs, and caught my _mother_ in a hug. She laughed and hugged me back. I didn't care that I was getting covered in soot, I was hugging my mother! Who was _dead_! Or at least, had been.

"It's good to see you too Isabella." She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. She then held me at arms length. "Look how much you've _grown_! Tell me, are you a mutant?"

"Yeah, like dad." I said, smiling.

"That's good to know!" She grinned, "I guess that makes all of us then."

"What do you mean?" dad asked, coming down the stairs.

"Something happened when I came back. I now have a healing factor. Lilly and James don't, but I do. Something must have happened in between Prongs and Lilly coming back and me coming back. It must have been part of the reason why i came back a minute or so later, and why the potion and cauldron exploded."

Just then, Victor and Demitri came round the corner, and Victor stopped short. "What the hell?" Victor asked.

"Potion mistake!" Sirius said jovially. "We managed to bring three dead people back from the dead, and give one of them a healing factor!"

"I think we may need to talk to the Professor." Storm said. "And get all of you a shower and a clean set of clothes."

I pulled out my wand, and waved it over each of the new arrivals, and myself, banishing the soot off us all. "Sorted. Now, lets go!"

Storm rolled her eyes as I started to bounce. I'd been hanging round Jane too much. She led the way to the Professors office, and the rest of us followed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! We like reviews!**


End file.
